


Guess who is going coming...

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we have Regina & Emma both all nervous to tell the other they're pregnant after a drunken hook-up. Regina muses that only Emma of all people could get them both pregnant on accident. via tumblr by anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So” Regina said after refraining herself once again to pour herself a glass of cider “There is something I would want to tell you”

Emma licked her lips nervously, not really sure of what Regina wanted to talk about but pretty sure of what  _she_  wanted to say to the older woman. She still had the little stick in her pocket and it weighed and burned like it was in flames. As she watched Regina’s nervous hands she sighed, embracing herself for a lecture about the new villain in town or something equally unsetting.

“Who of our long lost relatives is going to fight us this time?” She tried to say, chuckling nervously when Regina kept looking at something that Emma obviously couldn’t see. “Is Cora’s ghost once again?” She asked, remembering about the ghostly creature her mother had talked about a few months earlier.

“No, it’s not my mother” Regina replied, looking around her living room while trying to explain Emma why she had brought her there after interrupting the charming’s family dinner and poofing Emma’s away without any further explanation. “At least I don’t think so”

“So?” Emma asked, playing with the hem of her shirt “I also have to tell you something, at least, I don’t know, I think I should ask you something”

That made Regina blink, she had been too focused on the pregnant issue that she hadn’t been paying attention to Emma’s demeanor but now she looked at her the blonde woman also looked as nervous as her, much paler skin than normal, troubled eyes and hands touching everything they could while maintaining as little eye contact as possible.

“What do you want to ask me?” She said after a few more seconds, a suspicion starting to form in the back of her mind. ”Don’t tell me…”

Emma inhaled, reading herself for what it was possibly going to be the most awkward conversation ever. She had never considered the possibility of actually asking Regina something like this but after her… discovery she really needed to know.

“You remember when we… drank too much on the last party Granny threw? I accompanied you home and then…”

“Yes, I remember” Regina replied, a ball of nervousness already growing inside of her, adding to the thousands of others she had already bouncing there.

They had been to drunk that night and maybe they had just stopped to care for a second what everyone would think because next thing they could actually remember was opening their eyes and looking at the others naked body. Thankfully they had arrived at Regina’s bedroom so Henry hadn’t been scarred for life in the process.

And Regina knew that apart from the sex they had actually did something else that night, even if neither of them exactly knew what had happened.

“Well, I was wondering if… in the enchanted forest the… eh… possibility of getting…”

“Yes” Regina answered without letting Emma finish, her suspicion confirmed when she saw Emma’s relief followed by a look of pure shock. “It’s possible, not common but it happened from time to time”

“When two people shared true love” She added silently trying to not let that part show on her face.

“And… why did you know how I was going to ask you that?” Emma asked, tilting her head while trying to understand, her own worries forgotten for a second. At least she now knew what had happened.

“Because” Regina mumbled while conjuring her stick in her hand, a blush forming in her cheeks  as Emma’s eyes popped open at the sight of it “Apparently only you would make both of us pregnant in one single night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That last prompt gave me a good laugh. Could I ask for a part 2 where they go through their pregnancies together?" by taibhse-an-laoch via tumblr

“Mauve” Regina said while moving her hand, the walls changing to a soft lilac color that made Emma shook her head.

“Green” She said, moving her hand in the same way that Regina had done and smiling proudly when the magic did as she had asked changing the walls to a calming forest green.

“Are you being serious Miss Swan?” Regina snapped, glaring at the woman while pointing at the walls that changed once again. “Green? We are raising two children, not two sheep”

“Well, excuse me for trying something less prissy Madam Mayor” Emma muttered under her breath while crossing her arms over her belly. They had entered in the last part of the first semester and Emma was starting to show.

“Green is not a color for a baby, it’s too cold, the correct ones are the pastels, if you…”

“Don’t go there” Emma growled, already knowing that Regina was being like that because they had been having one hell of a day with her parents and the rest of the city.

Apparently, as Emma had learnt, having babies through magic wasn’t exactly like Regina had first implied and when the two words “True Love” had been uttered everything had become even more complicated. After the initial commotion everyone was more or less accustomed by now to the idea of the so called Savior being the True Love for the former evil queen but sometimes both Charmings were a little just too much. And that day had been one of those leaving both women frustrated and wanting to tear each other’s throat because of one simple arguments.

Fortunately, they knew each other pretty well by now so when Regina nodded, her eyes turning softer Emma knew that the brunette had sensed that she had stepped where she shouldn’t have.

“I’m sorry”  Regina whispered and Emma nodded, changing the walls to a soft green color that looked almost white.

“Better this way?” She asked and Regina nodded.

“I still prefer the other one though” She complained and Emma laughed softly while exiting the almost finished room.

“We can change it again tomorrow, don’t worry”

* * *

Emma put her feet over Regina’s lap and asked with her best puppy eyes for a foot rub.

“C’mon” She pleaded when Regina looked at her reluctantly “Last time it was your turn”

“But it was me the one who helped you every day with the morning sickness”

“And I’m the one who buys the chocolates”

“Because you eat those too!”

Both women glared at each other without noticing Henry glancing at them from the bottom of the stairs and silently chuckling to himself.

After a while they both sighed and Regina took the right foot of the blonde before rubbing it without looking at her.

“I’m mad at you” She informed a little childishly at the younger woman who shrugged, she had her eyes closed and was happily moaning whenever Regina touched a good spot.

“More chocolates for me then” She muttered before receiving a swat on her calf. “Auch”

“Those are mine” Regina said with a polite yet strangely evil smile.

“For now” The blonde sing-songed.

* * *

“Erik”

“Mark”

“Austin”

“I’m not going to name my child Austin”  
“Then I’m not going to call mine Erik, I have enough with the fisherman, thank you very much”

Emma shrugged and looked at the two lists of names they had made for the past hour smiling softly at the ironic part that fate seemed to have played in everything of that. At first they had told each other that it didn’t matter if they were each other’s true love; they were raising a family and the rest would come later but, as the weeks passed, they had become more invested with each other to the point of deicing absolutely everything for both of the children, not caring anymore whose was who.

“What about Gonazlo? I think it means something about fighting and being strong”

Regina narrowed her eyes, playing with the way the name sounded on her lips and for a moment Emma thought that she had won that round.

“I don’t know, a little too long perhaps?” Emma sighed and went through the next set of names.

“For girls we can start with Anne…” The blonde started a little doubtfully.

“And what about Cordelia?”

Emma inhaled, this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

“Push”

“I’m pushing!”

“Well, not enough” Emma creamed from the other side of the room trying to appear angry instead of worried. Her labor had been quick and easy but Regina was having more trouble with it. Tears rolling down her cheeks the blonde watched impotently from her bed how the brunette kept pushing, the cords of her neck pushed outwards from the strength she was making.

“Then stop screaming at me!” Regina replied with a final push, wanting to tear herself apart just to finish with the pain she was feeling at the moment.

“I can’t you idiot” Emma replied back while the doctors between them glanced at each other, not sure anymore if it had been a good idea to put them together as they had requested. It was too late to do anything now so they returned back to Regina’s and newborn who was almost out at this point.

In a few more pushes the baby was slapped and brought to life, Regina’s screams being replaced by the baby’s who screamed as strongly as she could.

* * *

“I still doubt if we did good choosing Iris and Martha” Regina said while both of them and Henry looked at the two babies sleeping peacefully “Maybe we could have chosen Olivia, Olivia sounds good…”

“You hated Olivia so shu” Emma replied before kissing the older woman’s cheek quickly, proudly smiling at her before ruffling Henry’s hair with her right hand. “And now prepare yourselves for more screams that you would ever think of”

“I think I could manage” The teenager boy replied with a smug smile that quickly changed into a surprised face when she felt not one but two slaps at the back of his head. “Hey!”


End file.
